


Here Kitty Kitty

by Kittyy93



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Hybrids, M/M, Smut, bj, blowjob, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis, larry - Freeform, mature - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyy93/pseuds/Kittyy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There isn't enough kitten Louis around! Will get mature at some point :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this is good enough to continue writing? :D

Just another day in the life of Harry Styles.

Harry sighed, leaving Zayn and Liams flat and turning the corner, he swore as he realized his car, parked outside his house, had a parking ticket. Just his luck. Harry looked around swiftly, hearing a mixture between a meow and a cry, startled at what he saw, he started to run towards the source of the noise.

Louis cried, being hit repeatedly in the same spot on his stomach, although not his worse beating so far, it definitely was hurting now. He lashed out, angry that he yet again was getting hit for no reason. He knew soon he would pass out from the pain, and he would be dragged back to his cage and left in his own world of anger and hunger and pain. White spots appeared in front of his eyes, but as he waited for his next kick from his owner (he loathed that word, like someone could own him!), he was suddenly yanked away, he hissed at large hands on his waist, but waited to see what happened, hell, it the person saving him ended up on the floor at least his owner would be distracted enough for Louis to be able to get away. 

Harry kept the hybrid behind him, trying not to wince as claws sunk in to his arm, figuring he was probably just scared. "Leave him alone!" Harry shouted as the drunk in front of him, anger seething through his veins, what right did he have to hurt this beautiful creature. "Fuck right off you little shit, I own him, I got the paperwork, I can do what I please" Harry laughed at this, stunned "At what point do you think you have the right to 'own' a person?! be that as it may, if I give you £100, that's all I have, then will you leave him in my care?" The drunk seemed to think this over, probably thinking about all the alcohol that could buy him, and nodded. I fished the money out of my wallet, and threw it at him. Without a second look, I turned around, picked up the hybrid who was now fidgeting to get away from Harry, hissing and scratching at his chest. Harry only hugged him tighter and walked him to his house, Harry managed to jiggle the fidgeting hybrid and opened his door. At that point, Louis, filled with fatigue and pain, began to really panic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah so many views! was only expecting a couple! let me know what you think :D

Louis struggled against the boys hold, frantically scratching and hissing as the boy struggled to close and lock the front door, Louis only hope of escaping locked off. Harry finally left go after Louis scratched his neck, as he dropped down he thudded to the floor, and scrambled across the room looking for another way out, he made he was through the house, realised that there was in fact not a chance of getting out. Entering a bedroom, his head slammed into the window and gasped in pain. Louis decided to hide under the bed, his long tail wrapped around himself like a comfort blanket, to prolong his start of new hell as long as possible.

Harry squealed in pain and watched as the hybrid scampered away. He frowned, didn’t the hybrid realise he had saved him? Harry wiped the blood of his neck away and put a plaster over it, and pondered what to do with this little hybrid creature. All he wanted to do was hug him and tell him it would be okay, but he seriously doubted that it would work. Remember how light the hybrid felt in his arms, he decided to make him a sandwich. Chicken? Cats like chicken, Harry liked chicken, so the hybrid must like chicken too; Harry also poured a glass of milk, knowing the Hybrid must be thirsty. He heard a bang come from the bedroom and swore, carrying the food and drinks for the hybrid, he hurried to the bedroom to make sure he was alright. 

Harry entered the room, not seeing anyone in there, he frowned and turned to leave, but all of a sudden he heard a whimper. “Hello?” there was no reply, but he could hear shallow breathing from under the bed. Harry set the food and drink and knelt in front of the bed, but swiftly moved back as a hand swotted at him with claws extended. Harry jumped up on the bed, away from the hybrid and his claws, decided maybe that if he started talking the hybrid would come out and talk to him. “I’m Harry, what’s your name?” Silence. “I’m not going to hurt you, you know, I would never hurt anyone” Harry heard a snort and then a wheeze, but the hybrid didn’t make a response otherwise. Harry sighed; this was going to be harder than he thought. He carried on talking “I live here on my own, I like to sing, and do you like to sing? My best friend Zayn lives around the corner, he lives with a hybrid too, his name is Liam, you’ll like them, they are a cute couple” Harry heard a gasp, and waited patiently for the hybrid to do something. 

Louis gasped, a couple? Surely this Harry meant that Liam was owned by Zayn, yet the way harry had said it, sounded like he had smiled whilst he said it. Louis slowly moved out from under the bed, and turned around so that his eyes were just above the line of the bed, looking at Harry and waiting for him to continue. Harry smiled at him, and went to move away a bit of the hybrids fringe, but he’s movements must have been too quick, for the hybrid hissed and gave him a warning look not to go any further. Harry sighed and flopped back on the bed, watching Louis as his flicked his fringe out of the way before turning back to Harry, silently urging him to continue. Harry took a deep breath started talking again “yeah, Liams cool, sometimes he lets me stroke his tail, not a lot though, Zayn gets jealous” Harry grinned, Louis taking note of his dimples, his tail automatically swishing closer to Harry at the thought of being stroked, Louis quickly grabbed it and held it still, there wasn’t a chance he would let anyone get that close to him. 

All of Louis owners had hurt him, burnt him with cigarettes and threw water at him, knowing he hated it and curl in to a ball; they would step on his tail and flick his ears harshly. He hated all men, and this lad in front of him was no exception... was he? Louis watched as Harry carried on talking, noticing his soft hands as they ran through his hair, he didn’t look like someone who would hurt him, but he’d been wrong before. Louis decided he would see what this man would do for the rest of the day, after all he would rather be beaten by an hour than be turned into the vile compound where he would be tested on and forced to live in a cage too small for him and be treated like a lab rat.

Louis hadn’t realised that Harry had stopped talking until he cleared his throat; Louis looked up from where he had been stroking his own tail and looked at him. Harry repeated “What’s your name, babe?” Louis flushed at being called babe, no one had called him anything other than ‘it’ before. Louis hesitated, and nodded to himself before he pull his dirty top –that at some point in time was white, now a dirty grey- and showed Harry his chest. Harry gasped and jumped towards him on the bed; Louis flinched, but nodded for Harrys extended arm to continue. Harry was staring at Louis in Horror, his fingers ghosting over Louis chest where “its name is Louis” was tattooed over his heart. Harrys fingers were soft and warm over Louis chest, and Louis shivered, no one was normally this gentle with him, maybe Harry was different?

Harry didn’t understand how someone could do this to poor Louis. He looked up into the hybrids bright blue eyes, widened in confusion. Harry just wanted to cuddle the poor thing and tell him no one would do this to him ever again, but he thought any more movement would startle him. “Do you talk?” Harry asked, realising that Louis hadn’t said a word yet. Louis hesitated, and nodded. Harry looked at him waiting for him to talk. Louis knew this was a trick, he isn’t allowed to talk, his previous owner would make him talk, and then choke him until he passed out. Louis automatically reached up for his neck, tenderly placing his fingers above where bruises were just beginning to fade from his last torture. Harry lent forward, he wanted to caress Louis cheek, tell him it was okay and he would help him. He moved to fast however, and startled Louis, who jumped up, away from Harry and backing into the wall

“N-no. You’re going to hurt me aren’t you? I won’t let you bruise me like everyone else has before! You can’t touch me! I’ll bite you, I’ll claw you! I’ll-i’ll” Louis burst into tears and slid back under the bed, comforted by the fact that Harry hadn’t moved to stop him.

Harry was definitely in hearts now, stunned at what he had heard. He whispered into the room, trying not to be too loud, Louis outburst had made the room seem even more deafly quiet. “Louis, I would never ever hurt you, you have to believe me, I...” he faltered, knowing he needed to ensure Louis safety in this house. “As long as your here, you have the freedom to speak, sleep, eat, do what you want. I just want to look after you okay? I promise, hand on heart, that I won’t lay a finger on you okay?” There was no reply from under the bed, and Harry sighed, but at least he wasn’t being hissed at. “Maybe we should sleep yeah? Its late, we can talk tomorrow, you’re more than welcome to sleep on the bed, the floor underneath can’t be comfortable. I promise I won’t ever hurt you” Harry repeated. Harry waited a minute, nothing. Harry flopped back on the bed, under the covers, and closed his eyes. After half an hour of Harry not moving, Louis climbed on the bed, and curled up in the corner furthest away from Harry, blue eyes unblinking as he stared at Harry warily, never been allowed on a bed before he wanted to make the most of it. He watched as Harry snored gently his long legs tilted away from Louis, as if he knew Louis was there and wanted space. Louis closed his eyes, and although still aware of harry in case he needed to run away quickly, he was soon dozing, more peaceful than he had been in a very long time.

Harry pretended to be asleep, pretending to snore quietly, happy that the hybrid had come up to the bed; he didn’t want to scare him away by moving. Harry slowly opened his eyes to see the hybrid sleeping, his tail curled around him. Harry wanted to touch it, stroke him and make Louis realise he had nothing to worry about it, but that would take time. Harry knew, although he’d only just met Louis, he needed to protect him, but that would take trust, and that would take a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have some Ziam love in it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly some Ziam love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! Im starting to revise for my uni exams so I don't know how often I will be able to update! Please please let me know what you think, I love feedback xxx

Zayn opened his eyes slowly, enjoying the tickling sensation of Liam’s hot breath on his neck as the boy next to him continued to sleep, snoring occasionally. He never used to get a good night sleep before Liam came along, he would always toss and turn and wake up from nightmares. Now, because of Liam, he was always well rested and peaceful. Zayn gently stroked the tail that was currently wrapped around his waist, he loved how soft it was, and Liam always said it was Zayn’s favourite toy. Zayn continued to stroke with Liam’s tail, starting to hear little purrs come out of Liam. Zayn lifted his hand from Liam’s shoulders and gently rubbed between Liam’s ears. Liam nuzzled closer into Zayn’s chest, eyes fluttering slightly as a deep purr rumbled though him. He looked up at Zayn and smiled sleepily, muttering “morning baby” in his deep morning voice and capturing Zayn’s lips in a kiss

Zayn melted into Liam’s mouth, quickly heating it up, licking into Liam’s mouth and exploring with his tongue, he pulled away only when he needed to breathe, gasping as he did so. Liam’s tail was now wrapped around Zayn’s thighs, out of Zayn’s reach, who pouted. Liam laughed, and decided to let Zayn now his real intentions.

Liam got up and straddled Zayn, tail flicking in the air in excitement, and leaned down to lick and bite at Zayn’s neck, causing him to gasp gently. Liam made his way down his torso, licking and biting and making as many marks as possible. “Mine” he grumbled, Zayn smiled lazily “Yours, forever my kitten” in between moans of pleasure. Zayn rubbed Liam’s shoulders and gently pushed him down; Liam laughed but let himself be pushed down, now at eye level with Zayn’s cock, which had risen to full attention by now. Liam stroked up at down gently, tracing the veins under the skin, and licked the head, encouraged by a long moan from Zayn, he sucked in the head of Zayn’s cock, slowing moving further down and back up again, noticing Zayn squeezing his shoulder, he quickened his pace, bobbing up and down, keeping his hands on Zayn’s hips and holding him down so Zayn couldn’t squirm or buck up. Zayn’s moans were getting louder and louder, so Liam decided to kick it up a notch. Taking a big breathe Liam slowly sucked Zayn’s cock and slid it deeper until his nose was pressed up to Zayn’s pubic hair. All Liam could hear was Zayn’s ohmygodohmygodliamohmygood and could feel Zayn’s legs tensing up as he enjoyed the sensation. Liam stayed down as long as he could, pulling off with a pop when he couldn’t take it anymore. Liam crawled back up to kiss Zayn, seeing his dazed expression; he licked at Zayn’s check and whispered in his ear, “Please will you fuck me? I’ve been ever so good!” he nibbled on Zayn’s ear when the only response he got was another moan. Liam pulled back and sat back on top of Liam tail squishing behind him as he looked at Zayn eagerly.

Even asking for sex Liam looked adorable, thought Zayn, as he struggled to regain composure. Zayn stroked Liam’s face lovingly with one hand whilst the other reached for the lube in the top draw of his bedside cabinet, never breaking eye contact. Zayn flipped them both so he was on top, being mindful that Liam’s tail was comfortable. Even though technically Liam was a lot taller and broader than Zayn, seeing Liam in this position, vulnerable and open to Zayn’s touch, Zayn felt a lot more in control. He slowly kissed his way down Liam’s chest, abs, down to his deep V, he smiled as he blew gently on Liam’s cock, listening to Liam’s hiss and moan, he gave in to Liam’s whimpers and finally licked the head and sucking gently. Liam reached up to entwine his fingers with Zayn’s. No matter how many times or how rough they were, Liam would always want to hold hands, he had said before that it had made him more secure and relaxed. Zayn lubed up his fingers, and was about to start prepping Liam, when his phone rang.

Liam looked up at him, eyes pleading for him to carry on, Ears flattened against his head. But of course Zayn had to see who it was, if it was his mother he would always answer. He frowned looking at the screen “It’s Harry. But Harry never calls, he hates talking on the phone. There must be something wrong” Liam sighed, and wrapped his tail around himself, and scooted to lie on the side of the bed, with his back to Zayn and curled up. Zayn sighed, but Harry only rang in emergencies, he would make it up to Liam later. He answers the phone and put it to his ear. “Zayn?! ZAYN! I need your help! He’s going crazy! I just woke him up with tea and he threw it and it smashed and now he’s locked himself in the bathroom and all I can hear is banging noises! What if he’s hurt himself oh god oh god!” Harry was shouting down the phone, Zayn was so confused “Who is He Harry? Who is with you?” He heard another smash and heard Harry swear under his breath “ Look Zayn, just, please I need your help mate, and Liam too, he might be the best for this actually” Zayn looked over at Liam, whose tail was now twitching on his hip, indicating that he was listening. “Okay harry, we will be there in a few minutes okay? Be careful” 

Zayn hung up and scooted over to Liam, wrapping himself around Liam’s body and nibbling at his ear gently. “Baby that was Harry, could you hear him? Something has gone wrong, I’m really worried, so can we please go and make sure he is okay? I promise to make it up to you” He murmured into Liam’s ear, enjoying the shiver that went through Liam’s body at the closeness of breath on his ear. Liam however continued to pretend to ignore Zayn, until Zayn started to stroke Liam’s tail to get his attention, he played with it for a little while, until Liam let out a soft meow and finally gave in. “Fine, but hurry up cause I really want to make love today” Liam blushed, he still felt a little bit embarrassed about talking about sexual things unless he was in the heat of the moment. Zayn grinned and planted a soft kiss to Liam’s lips “You’re so cute baby, now come on lets go” He smacked Liam on the bum, earning a soft yelp from the kitten boy, and proceeded to get dressed and ready to go. After 10 minutes they were at the door to Harrys place, Zayn and Liam could hear screaming and yelling from a voice that definitely wasn’t Harrys, Zayn found Harrys spare key and quickly entered the house, Liam right behind him, having no idea what would happen inside


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is shit. I feel like no one actually likes this, don't know whether to carry on anymore :(

Louis was slowly calming down from his panic, adjusting his breathing to match the hybrid next to him. He took a deep breath, he was too confused “What do you mean your boyfriend? They are our owners, they do as they please with us, I’ve only ever been beaten, why do you look so happy when you say his name?” Louis got out in a rush, secretly hoping Liam wouldn’t get offended. Liam sighed, and slowly rubbed at Louis ears for a little while before he replied.

Liam lifted up his shirt showing scars up his left side of his stomach, showing Louis before putting his shirt back down. No matter how many times Zayn said he was beautiful, the scars reminded him of the others before who called him worthless and ugly. He just had to remember that wasn’t his life anymore. Liam took a deep breath and started to talk. “I used to think the same thing Louis, I had awful owners, I was beaten as well, the scars are from my last owner before Zayn, he was angry and stabbed me and left me outside an alley near Zayn’s work, that’s where he found me, if he hadn’t had found me I would have died” Louis had hid his face in Liam’s neck, able to visualise that all too clearly. Liam could hear Zayn and Harry murmuring from the kitchen, probably wondering how long to leave them before coming to check on them. “I was scared of Zayn first of all as well, I mean, when you look at him, you’ll realise. He has this whole ‘bad boy’ image, and I was terrified, there was no one to assure me that he meant no harm. I attacked him so so many times whenever he tried to hug me, now of course it just makes me ashamed, but he always says that it’s fine. Honestly though Louis, these boys, they would never ever hurt anyone, they’ve only ever been nice to me, we are lucky to have them. I know it’s going to take some time to get used to, but they are the best things to ever happen to us” Liam smiled, Louis definitely seemed reassured by that, as his tail had finally stopped its nervous twitch, and he was purring quietly, he seemed calm

A clearing of a throat from the doorway caused both the hybrids to jump slightly. Liam looked up to find Zayn standing there with two cups of tea, a small smile on his face, “how long have you been standing there?” Liam asked, Zayn chuckled and moved closer to liam slowly “Long enough to somehow make me fall in love with you even more, if that were possible” Liam beamed at that, and reached forward to take the cup of tea from Zayn, who was still keeping his distance. Louis was still hiding in Liam’s neck, taking big breaths to try and keep calm. Louis knew deep down, that Liam wasn’t lying, and Zayn hadn’t been mean so far, but his past experiences had made him wary. Louis looked up to Zayn who was looking at Liam with such love in his eyes, and just knew that this tanned boy in front of him was safe. Harry on the other hand, he was still scared of “Am I going to be punished? I’m really sorry for ruining the bathroom, I was scared, I promise i’ll clean it all up, i’ll make it up to Harry somehow, I’ll do anything, just please, I can’t be hurt anymore, don’t let him hurt me Liam”. Louis sniffled, he didn’t like showing any weakness, but he was just too scared about what was happening. 

Zayn frowned slightly and sat down on the bed next to Louis, who flinched as Zayn reached towards him, but Zayn just put his hand behind Louis soft ears and rubbed gently until Louis stopped sniffling, and pulled him into a hug. Louis stiffened, but as he inhaled Zayn’s scent, which was smoke and cinnamon and had a bit of Liam’s scent as well, he began to relax. Zayn smiled over Louis shoulder at Liam as he felt the hybrid slowly relax beneath him. He felt a tail brush against his hand and could instantly tell it was Liam’s, he let it rest there, he wanted to just grabbed it and stroke it until Liam purred, but he didn’t want to startle Louis. Zayn began to speak slowly and quietly to Louis, knowing he had to word everything right, he didn’t want to startle the poor thing again.

“Listen Louis, I know you’re scared right now, I know you’ve probably had a really bad time before, If you’ve had anything like my baby went through, then you’ve no idea how sorry I am for you, really. But you need to know, me and Harry, we are different from who your owners were. Your equals okay? We are never going to see you as a pet or anything like that; you are your own person. You should have seen Liam when I first found him, he was petrified, but slowly but surely we’ve earned his trust” Liam grunted an affirmative with that, and Zayn pulled away from Louis to pull Liam closer, kissing his forehead gently and rubbing his back. Louis stared in wonder; he’s never seen anyone act so gentle before. “But anyway, Louis, Harry is one of the sweetest people I’ve ever met yeah? Seriously, he would never hurt you” Louis looked at the sincerity in both of the boys eyes, and nodded slowly. Maybe they were to be trusted; he still felt it was too good to be true.

Harry stood at the end of the hallway, fidgeting with his cup of tea in hand. He wanted to go and comfort Louis, but he didn’t want to scare him again. After 5 minutes of silence, he couldn’t take it anymore. Harry slowing walked towards to the door, opening it quietly so Louis didn’t get scared. He was met with the sight of Liam in Zayn’s arms, which Harry was of course used to by now, but Louis was an addition to the scene, curled up against Liam’s side, playing with Liam’s tail quietly. 

Harry cleared his throat, and choosing to ignore Louis little jump, proceeded towards the bed to sit at the end and take a sip of tea, before smiling sweetly at Louis. Louis didn’t respond to his smile, he was just staring at him, and Harrys smile dropped. He sighed, put his mug of tea on the table, and decided to flop down on the end of the bed. Unfortunately, lanky as he was, his legs splayed out and hid Louis feet by accident as he came down. Louis screeched and clawed at Liam to get away from both of the boys. Liam, as well built as he is, was taken by surprise at Louis actions, and was pulled from Zayn and into a wall as Louis struggled to save them both. 

Zayn, protective of Liam, screamed as Liam hit his head on wall and fell to the floor with a big ‘oomph’. Zayn rushed over to Liam and cradled his hand in his hands, murmuring to him and pressing kisses over his face, until Liam laughed and cuddled him and told him he was fine. Harry whose attention had been on the two and making sure that Liam was alright, now tuned to find Louis, who was hiding in the corner, looking absolutely terrified. Liam crawled out of Zayn’s embrace and moved over to Louis, who cowered away from him “It’s okay Louis, you were scared, no one’s mad at you, and I would have behaved the same way before. Just try not to do it again yeah? Don’t know how many hits to the head I can take” Liam smiled at Louis, who let out a small smile back and wrapped his tail around Liam’s, but still said “I’m so sorry” under his breath every few seconds. Harry approached them; Louis tensed but didn’t move any further. Harry sat down next to him as close as possible before Louis started to move. Harry grabbed Louis arms to stop him moving. He felt a sting as Louis claws came out in defence and Harry winced, but didn’t let go and smiled at Louis “I’m so sorry I scared you, I promise I won’t ever hurt you. You have to trust me” 

Louis was quiet for some time, but his breathing was slowing down and he was slowly becoming calmer. He looked up at me, his stunning blue eyes swimming in confusion, he cleared his throat, and looked down again, drawing his knees up to his chest, keeping his hands in Harrys as his grip had not lessened, and whispered “But why me? I’ve only ever been hurt, I deserve it. I was made to be beaten, that’s what I’ve always been told, so it must be true” Harrys heart broke as he watched this poor beautiful boy depreciate himself, Louis took a big breathe and continued “I’m worthless; no one has ever wanted me. Why should now be any different? You’ll just end up beating me when I do something wrong anyway”. Louis had started crying properly now, and taken advantage of Harrys loosening grip, quickly moved out of the way and went back under the bed, his hiding place of choice, curled up into a boy, and continued to cry quietly, wondering how long it would take Harry to snap and start his beatings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for the kind comments, definitely has spurred me to keep on writing :)   
> to be honest I'm not really sure where this is heading, any suggestions would be welcome xx

Liam decided to take matters in to his own hands; he shoved Zayn and Harry out the door, giving Zayn a quick peck on the cheek as he did so. “Go and make some lunch please baby, I’ll talk to Louis, I’m sure he’s hungry by now!” Zayn winked at Liam and pulled him in for a hug “I like it when your bossy baby, maybe you can boss me around later” he breathed into Liam’s ear. Liam flushed, cheeks bright pink as he pushed both the boys out the door and closed it behind him. He sat on the floor next to the bed, and went to join Louis under it but heard a slight hiss come from under the bed. Liam sighed, and leant back the bed. But moved his tail under the bed where he knew Louis could see it.

Both hybrids remained quiet for a while, before Louis tentatively reached out to stroke Liam’s tail between his hands. Liam purred lightly at the feeling, but said nothing, waiting for Louis to come out from under the bed on his own. After about 10 minutes, Louis finally sighed and moved out from the bed, knees curled to his chest and he sat side by side with Liam, still stroking Liam’s tail softly. “Neither of them would ever hurt you, you know” Louis scoffed at that. “I know you’re trying Liam, probably so Zayn doesn’t hurt you when he gets home, but I know people just aren’t nice to us, I’ve been told I’m useless and been beaten all my life, so no offence, but I know at home point Harry will show his true colours” Liam’s heart broke as he watched Louis say that, he looked so sure that it was true, when Liam knew it wasn’t, suddenly he had an idea.

“Louis look, I know you don’t believe that these boys wouldn’t hurt us, so I’ve got an idea to show you. Let’s go to the kitchen and eat, just pretend they are like us. I don’t know about you, but when I was with bad owners they wouldn’t let me sit on anything but the floor, is that right?” Louis nodded vigorously, so Liam continued. “Right, so just copy me if you like, or I will do it all for you. I’ll sneak food from their plates, sit on the table and counters, and do things that generally wouldn’t be allowed with abusive owners” Louis eyes went wide. Doing the things Liam suggested, no matter how calm an owner is, and would result in a beating and broken bones and a caging at the least. Liam had taken Louis silence as an affirmative, and was hauling Louis up with him. Louis started to panic again, but Liam hushed him and just pulled Louis down the hall into the kitchen.

Louis stood in the middle of the room watching nervously as Liam moved over to Zayn who was preparing the sandwiches with harry at the island counter. He wrapped his arms around Zayn’s waist and kissed the back on his neck, and Zayn grinned. “Hey baby, everything okay?” Zayn murmured, concentrating on cutting the sandwiches into triangles. “Mhmm, just trying to show Louis that you guys aren’t like the others.” Liam said into Zayn’s neck, inhaling his scent. Zayn hummed as he finished cutting up the sandwiches and started to put them on a sharing platter. Liam’s hand darted out and grabbed a sandwich out of Zayn’s grasp, and ignoring Louis’ loud intake of breath, started munching, still with one arm around Zayn as he ate. Zayn let out a bark of laughter, causing Louis to jump slightly, before turning his head to kiss Liam’s cheek as he continued to chew. “You’re a cheeky monkey!” he said, before moving out of Liam’s hold to help Harry make some squash. 

Liam swallowed his mouthful and grinned at Louis, who came running over to him and grabbing for Liam’s tail. His eyes were fully blown, he looked in shock. “Are you serious? He could have killed you for that! But he let you; he didn’t hit you or anything. I... don’t understand.” Louis looked down at Liam’s tail, frowning slightly as he tried to understand. Liam lifted his chin and smiled at him “It’s because they are nice people, Louis look, I’m going to put you on the counter all right, and I promise you they won’t hurt you okay?” Louis looked Liam in the eyes, he looked nothing but sincere, so Louis hesitantly nodded. Taking a deep breath, he allowed Liam to lift him up and put him on the counter, squeaking slightly and the bruises on his ribs flared up again under the touch. Liam jumped up on to the counter next to Louis and put a comforting arm around his waist and smiled at him. 

Louis twitched as he watched Zayn and Harry make drinks, hearing Harry ask Zayn to grab a spoon to stir, Liam whispered into Louis ear “They are in the drawer under the counter I’m sitting on. I’ll stay here even as he’s coming towards us. I promise you it will be fine” Liam said as Louis look at him bewildered and started to shake. “p-please don’t, he’s going to hurt us Liam! We are misbehaving!” but Liam ignored him, and patted his arm and smiled watching Zayn approach him.

Zayn grinned as he saw his boyfriend and Louis sitting on the counter, watching Liam’s legs swinging happily as he watched Zayn approach. Zayn stood between Liam’s legs, putting his arms around Liam’s neck, he heard a small gasp coming from his side, leaning his head amongst Liam’s shoulder Zayn turned and smiled at Louis, who looked positively petrified. “Can I have a hug?” he asked Louis, thinking it would be a good way to make Louis seem less scared. Louis looked questioningly at Liam, still scared this was some sort of trick. Liam beamed and nodded at him, and tugged his tail out of Louis grip. Louis closed his eyes and nodded, tensing as Zayn’s arms went around Louis. Zayn didn’t move, and after a minute of silence, Louis sighed, realising Zayn wasn’t trying to trick, started to relax and put his arms tentatively on Zayn’s shoulders, hearing Zayn chuckle lightly. “I knew you would come round soon. I promised we won’t hurt you, or Liam. And I would rather die than let anything happen to him. I promise you we won’t ever shout or be mean to you, and if you do do something we don’t like a group, we will sit down and discuss it.” Zayn pulled away and stared into Louis eyes, trying to show his sincerity. Louis nodded, and let out a small smile. Harry had come over by that put, and reached out to scratch Louis behind the ears, startled at the movement; Louis flinched but allowed Harry to continue. None of his owners had done this before and it felt amazing, he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep whilst having his head scratched.

Liam coughed loudly, and when everyone looked at him he flushed pink “I want some attention too you know, I have ears too!” and with that his ears peaked out from him hair. “Of course! How could I ever forget sweetheart!” Zayn cooed, cuddling into Liam. “C’mon, climb up monkey, let’s take the food into the movie room and leave them to talk” Liam squealed in happiness and jumped up onto Zayn’s back, kissing his neck and wrapping his tail about Zayn’s bicep. Zayn grabbed the juice and the food, and turned to Louis and said, we are in the other room okay, we can still hear if you are scared just shout and we will come and help you okay? But i wouldn’t worry, Harry wouldn’t even swot a fly” Zayn grinned, neighed and run out of the kitchen with Liam giggling on his back. Harry smiled, turned round to Louis and stood opposite him, staring into his eyes, and took a deep breath. “Right Louis, let’s talk.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly sorry this took so long to update! I've read all the lovely comments and am going to reply to them as soon as I post this chapter. I'm not 100% sure where I want this story to head, so any suggestions are welcome. Thank you for taking the time to read this!

Louis panicked, and slid off the cabinet onto the floor, clutching his knees to his chest and whimpering. Harry slid down opposite him and carefully stroked Louis’ arm. He learnt forward and could hear Louis muttering under his breath, “Don’t hurt me don’t hurt me please I just copied Liam I know I’m not allowed there I won’t ever do it again.” 

Harry sighed, and ignoring Louis startled cry, hauled the hybrid into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, stroking his back gently as Louis sobbed into his shoulder and continued to whimper. When Louis finally calmed down, he leaned away from Harry and rubbed at his face, still mumbling ‘sorry’ over again. 

“Hey now, you have nothing to be sorry for, you aren’t in trouble at all! I don’t even know what you are upset about! I told you I wouldn’t hurt you whatever happens, you need to believe me” Harry smiled reassuringly to Louis, who tentatively let out a little smile in return. “Could you maybe hold me again? It made me feel safe” Louis whispered, he was still slightly worried that Harry would flip and hurt him. 

“Of course darling” Louis preened slightly in Harrys arms at the pet name, relishing in the warmth of his arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Harry cleared his throat. “Right, you need to remember, me and Zayn, we aren’t like your old... owners or whatever. We are nice people okay? We won’t hurt you, ever! I promise, if you stay with me I will look after you, and we will sort out all your bruises and get a doctor to come and make sure you heal properly” Louis relaxed against Harry hearing all the information

“I just don’t understand why Harry? No one has ever been this nice to me. I don’t understand when I see Zayn and Liam, they are ... happy together? It doesn’t make sense” Louis snuggled into Harrys neck as he spoke, still slightly nervous. Harry sighed and brought a hand up to the nape of Louis neck, playing with his hair as Louis purred quietly.

“I can’t explain to you when no one has been nice to you before. Me and Zayn, we don’t see either of you as any different from us, so of course we would treat you the same. You may not realise it yet, but we do care about you... especially me, I care about you, a lot”. Harry sucked in a breath, he didn’t mean to let that slip, but he could already feel himself falling for the hybrid, his innocence and stunning blue eyes would be something he never forgets.

Louis suddenly heard a groan come from the living room, and scrambled to his feet, Harry huffing as Louis claws scratched him. Panicking that Liam was getting hurt, Louis sprinted to the room the other boys were in, and seeing Zayn on top of Liam reminded himself of all the times his owners had overpowered him, and trapped him so he moved and hurt him. He screamed and yanked Zayn off of the other hybrid. Zayn, who had not been expecting it, squeaked as his feel too the floor, Liam still in a daze felt Louis tugging him and pulling him until they were in a corner, with Louis crouched in front of Liam faces the other to, his back to Liam, trying to protect him. 

“Erm, Louis what are you doing?” Liam questioned, grabbing Louis tail and stroking it to try and distract Louis, who turned his head, frowning “Protecting you! I heard you groan and Zayn was on top of you, he was hurting you!” “oh, err, that’s not... I mean... he wasn’t... I was just” Liam blushed bright red, and looked over to Zayn for support, who was grinning once he realised what Liam was trying to explain. Zayn approached Louis slowly, and sat before him, staring until Louis raised his eyes to meet his. 

“I wasn’t hurting him sweetheart. Because we love each other, we like to make each other feel good, that is what I was doing. I would never hurt him or you, remember? I love him more than anything, and if you ask him, I’m sure he’ll tell you he enjoyed it!” Zayn winked. Louis turned to Liam, looking at him questioningly. Liam blushed but smiled at Zayn “Trust me, I enjoy it!” and moved his tail into Zayns arms purred as Zayn started playing with it. 

Louis frowned and looked to Harry who was smiling reassuringly. Louis moved slowly over to Harry who had now sat on the sofa and wrapped his tail around Harrys thigh. Liam dragged Zayn over to the other sofa and sat in Zayns lap, cuddled in to his chest with his face turned towards the telly. 

As they were watching the television, Harry was getting distracted by Louis tail, which was rubbing gently up against his thigh, steadily going higher. Harry glanced down at Louis who had curled into Harrys side, innocently watching the telly. 

Dirty thoughts ran through Harrys head that made him blush, thinking about how nice Louis tail would feel in other places, and he shivered. Louis noticed this, and looked up at Harry, waiting for him to say something

“Erm, I’m just a bit tired, might go for a nap actually? I’m going to go to my room okay? You’ll safe here with those two” Harry smiled at Louis, and leant down to kiss Louis on the forehead, grinning wildly when Louis didn’t flinch. 

Harry was panting by the time he got to his room, the thoughts running round his head about Louis making him dizzy, thinking about how Louis tail would curl when he came, imagining his body shaking under Harry as he wrecked him, Harry laid on the bed and took his cock out, stroking lazily with his eyes closed and smiling at the thoughts running through his head. Just as Harry was getting close, he heard a gasp and opened his eyes to see Louis standing before him in absolute shock, eyes trained on Harrys hard cock. Louis gulped audibly, a rosy red blush forming on his cheeks as he took in the scene in front of him. “Lou” Harry moaned.


End file.
